User talk:MechaRain22
MechaRain22 19:36, 3 February 2009 (UTC)MechaRain22 here! You though I didn't came back, HA! by the way, look at my pace. (Sorry) MechaRain22 18:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC)MechaRain22 I got some good images for ya! Nice why the h did you edited my page without permission? And for your punishment you shall get an amazing quote Just got my medical exam results. My sickness is getting crucial. Everyday I'm getting more beautiful and beautiful. But don't worry, it's not contagious. You're Safe . HA! revenge is sweet! Midnight showers 12:00, 16 February 2009 (UTC) MechaRain22 18:38, 17 February 2009 (UTC)MechaRain22: I just wanted people to read about the game that i'm making...but you like the pics, Right? Yes but not all The green muscular guy is downright disturbing But I love the Lifty and Shifty pic! Midnight showers 12:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) MechaRain22 18:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC)MechaRain22: 1. thanks, look at live search, and 2. That "Green Muscular Guy" is Flippy MechaRain22 18:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Look at this! The Happy Tree Friends to Humans Article is now open! Your username looks like named Mechalo from CF Your username looks like Mechalo from CF! Mortal Kombat! ...My name stems from MK's Rain! Wasn't Petunia behind Cuddles in Class Act; making this her 1st kill? It's roleplaying fight of users time Join it! it ends 25 september at 2:26 pm! Disco Bear Occupation I saw you edited Disco Bear's occupation, but i wanted this to be discussed because i don't believe it should be there seeing as it really isn't a career/occupation, but some people may know something that i don't. Pyro Python 18:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Class Act If you mean if Petunia was behind Cuddles when they tried to leave the building, and it was a mistake for her not to have blood on her when they were outside. I personally cannot tell, because, i see her in the audience, but not near Cuddles when there's the mad rush for the exit, and i think that even if she was, not many people (onyl the front row pushing against Cuddles) would be covered in blood. And, no, i haven't seen Daisy (at least i don't think so). The thing is with Flaky, however, it's not the tomboy point that gets me, it's the way she sounds and acts that EASILY gives it away, and people don't get it. -_- And, as a last point, please do remember to sign on the talk pages, i'm not having a go at you because i've done it too, but it does make it a little easier to reply to people if you do. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 14:55, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Game & Re: Flaky's Memories Yeah, the game, i don't really get what you mean with it (apart from a fighting genre). With Flaky, i don't think she was, because in episodes, such From A to Zoo, she was a schoolgirl. Also, if you want to think of Flaky knowing what Flippy is like, check out the episode Double Whammy part 1, because she saw him flip out there and lived; this is assuming in the episode she was scared off flipped-out flippy (from her imagination), but she could've just of been scared of hitch-hikers in the night, if you see what i mean. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:53, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Season 4 arrived! Season 4 is out! The first ep. is Series on the web: 2000000 views! OC Image Mecha, i noticed you uploaded this image: Cain OC I was wondering, is this an OC of Happy Tree Friends, or something unrelated, because it isn't linked to any page, and i'm currently trying to purge unwanted and unnecessary files. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Blog on Giggles This is a message to (hopefully) the active users on the wiki, i decided to try messing with the blog section, so i was hoping if you could view it and post your thoughts. **See here Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Can you join my blog post please? (same then subject) --~~~~Insert formula here Flippy Blog Post Sorry if i seem to be pumping out loads of blogs, but i really feel i need to ask this question. so, to all of those who are interested in Flippy, and would like to give their opinion, please, click here. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Flaky Blog I've churned out another blog post! :) If you've got an opinion on Flaky, and would like to voice it: Click Here. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Steer Clear I hear what you're saying, but i personally find the fight to be a little inconclusive, Flippy is VERY cunning, and super-human/super-bear. However, Splendid is a Superman parody, having said that, if the planets align during an eclipse of the sun, and they do fight, whoever is the victor is going to be in a pretty rough state. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC)